A Melody of Doubt
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: As he slid in the key to the door, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door before peering inside. It was there, that the Melody of Doubt began." Rated K . Two part one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Kenta: I'm only saying one thing.

This is A "Luigi's Mansion" Fic.

* * *

THU-THUMP

THU-THUMP

THU-THUMP

Luigi slowly walked down the hallways of the haunted mansion. His heart was pounding as he quickly turned around, having thought he heard a sound. After realizing he was just being paranoid again, he turned around. It was then that he heard it.

It was light, and it both terrified him and piqued his curiosity. It sounded like....

A Piano?

Luigi pulled his newest key out of his pocket and walked to the door. He could hear the soft melody of music on the other side. As he slid in the key to the door, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door before peering inside.

It was there, that the melody of doubt began.

* * *

He walked into the room to see a music room of some sorts. The piano melody having disappeared. Luigi walked around, unsure of what to make of the room. The lights in the room were off, and Luigi couldn't see the switch, so it was only natural that he would bump into something. However, when he bumped into the bass in front of him, it was NOT natural that the instrument began playing ITSELF.

Luigi backed away from the instrument, before he recognized the melody it was playing. It was one of the songs that the radio liked to play, and Luigi had since listened to the song over and over again. Luigi slowly stood up, before walking around the bass and bumping into a harpsichord, which started playing the same melody.

Moments later, the entire room was playing the beautiful music that Luigi loved. It went on for a few moments, and Luigi eventually sat down next to the piano, relieved that he finally had a chance to relax that night. He tapped his foot along with the beat as he relaxed to the soothing tune, before he heard something.

A giggle?

Luigi looked around, confused he heard someone laughing, but to his surprise, the Piano suddenly started playing along with the melody. Luigi turned around to see a woman in a long pink dress playing the piano, and seemingly enjoying herself.

"Welcome to the music room. My name is Melody. People call me a master of the ivory keys." She said in a musical voice.

Luigi was both terrified and amazed. Usually, the ghost would just attack him straight on, but this one was more interested in playing music than fighting.

"It has been many years since I have listened to a piece. The music comes from your soul. You must have a very light and happy soul. Tell me, would you care to listen to my sonata?"

Luigi thought about it for awhile, before nodding his head. Sure, why not? It wouldn't kill him to listen to a piece of music.

"S-s-sure."

"Wonderful!" She said with happiness.

It started slowly, but Luigi began to sway around in accordance to the music. It was a wonderful piece, one that reminded him of the times he and Mario would swim underwater. He wasn't sure why that picture appeared in his mind, but it was the song he heard. Melody finally ended the piece, before turning to Luigi.

"Tell me, I must know. What do you think of when you hear this piece?"

Luigi was hesitant at first, but he finally answered her question.

"It....it reminds me, of water." Luigi said giving a small smile.

Melody smiled.

"You are a good person. Someone attuned to the finer things in life, such as music. I've met someone with a kindred spirit. You may capture me. But do not forget, my spirit shall always be with you, ready to play a piece for, and with, a lover of music.

Luigi was surprised, but he nodded his head before pulling out the nozzle of his vacuume. It was funny. Before, he hadn't even thought of sucking her up into the vacuum. But as Melody swirled into the vacuume, Luigi could tell there was fear in her eyes, as well as pain.

The Melody, had ended.

As the resounding, *POP!* was heard around the room, the lights snapped on. Luigi then found the key to his next destination, and opened up the door. As he stepped out of the room, he began to pull the door closed, but stopped.

Was this how all ghosts were in this house? Sure, there were some mean ones, but they were just lonely..........maybe, they just needed someone to keep them company.

Those were Luigi's final thoughts, as he closed the door to the music room,

and began once more,

The Melody of Doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

"CURSE......YOU.....LU.....IGI!!" King Boo yelled as he swirled into the Ghost catching vacuum cleaner.

*POP!*

Luigi breathed a sigh of relief. It was over........finally over. Luigi was pulled back outside of the strange world, and found himself back in the chamber in front of Mario. Luigi brought Mario back and quickly got Mario out of the painting, and the two brothers returned home. But that was not the end of Luigi's ghastly adventure.

**~Six Months Later~**

Luigi was relaxing on his front lawn, listening once again to the wonderful melody of the radio. As Luigi listened to the music, he looked up into the sky, and saw the clouds passing by.

A Koopa Troopa shell.

A Yoshi Egg.

A Mushroom.

A Musical Note.

Luigi saw Melody flash before his eyes the moment he saw the musical note, and quickly sat up.

That was odd, Luigi hadn't thought about the mansion at all these past few weeks, so why were they coming back now? Luigi then turned his attention to the mailkoop, KoopaKarry, who had just flown in, with a letter in his hand.

"Luigi Segale?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

* * *

Luigi walked up to that hill once more. The hill that had caused him so much worry for his brother. The hill that terrified him so badly. The hill that.....didn't look that scary in the daytime actually....

Professor Elvin Gadd, or E. Gadd for short, turned to Luigi with a smile on his face.

"I know you didn't keep any of the money you collected, but I didn't have a use for the stuff...so I thought I'd use it to benefit SOMEONE. I already got an upgrade for some of my equipment, but I spent most of it on this mansion. What do ya think?"

"Well, it's great! But, it kinda looks like the mansion did in the first place...." Luigi said scratching underneath his hat.

"Of course! I had it replicated just like the old house! It seemed too good to waste, and the gameboy Horror had a built-in camera, right? I had found alot of the pictures you took of the house on it, and realized there was one of almost every room! So, I decided to have it rebuilt!"

"Wow....but, I thought that your research always moved you around? Are you going to stop moving around and settle down Prof.?" Luigi asked turning back to the short professor.

"Hohohoho, this isn't MY house, It's YOURS!"

"Huh!?"

"Why not? You seemed to have taken a liking to the house, and all the left-over money was put into the sealed room you found through the chimney! Don't worry my boy, go on! Take a gander!" E. Gadd said, anxious to see Luigi's reaction.

Luigi turned back to the mansion.........no, HIS mansion. As the thought ran across Luigi's head, he couldn't help the curve in his lips. He walked up the hill, past the creepy old fence, and opened up the creepy door.

* * *

Luigi relaxed in the library a few days later. The sun had long since set, and it was now going on 9:00 P.M. so Luigi decided it was best time to head for bed and put his book back on it's shelf. He decided to take one last tour of his mansion before heading to bed.

He walked down the familiar halls, before coming upon the door. The door that began the Melody of Doubt in his mind. He opened up the door, and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. The room just didn't have the same charm with them on.

He walked through the room, before coming upon the piano, which had a little dust on it. Luigi put a hand on the piano, before he laid down next to it.

Luigi could feel sleep overtaking him, but he didn't mind. Because the beautiful Melody of Doubt was playing once more. Her long blonde hair resting peacefully on her shoulders, her pink gown covering her slender body, and her fingertips gracefully touching the keys, sending the millionaire into a peacefull sleep.


End file.
